Cambios del Destino
by Friend'sComedy
Summary: A sam la cambian de Academia, Alli se encuentra con Freddie, el niño mas presumido por tener mucho dinero y también el más Guapo de allí, Lo cual se odian al verse. Los mandan a bailar juntos y tendrán que soportarse por 2 Semanas, Luego terminan enamorandose, Terminan siendo novios a escondidas de los demás. Entra y leer la Sinopsis, Actualizamos Cada Viernes REWIEWS, PLEASE
1. Nuevos Cambios

_**Sunmary**: Samantha Puckett una chica de 18 años ama el Ballet, está harta de tantos cambios de Academias, lleva más de 5 años en ballet y este año le toca una presentación inolvidable en la cual tiene que poner empeño concentración en este cambio de academia encuentra a su compañero guía del cual se enamora, que la ayudara en todo, en esta nueva academia hará varios amigos. -Katherine y Verónica_

* * *

**SINOPSIS**:

Sam Puckett, chica de 18 años de edad , vive en Seattle.

Ella ha sufrido muchos daños debido a que sus padres se han separado , tiene una hermana gemela llamada Melanie Puckett , Sam tiene más de 6 años que no ve a su hermana porqué a esta se la ha llevado su padre ha vivir a London, ya que a Sam le cae mal a la nueva esposa de su padre, decidió no irse a vivir con ellos

Vive con su madre llamada Pam Puckett, viven en un townhouse en la ciudad mas lujosa que tiene Seattle, este townhouse **(L****uce así: *_Revisar el perfil*_ ) **Y Pam tiene una Camioneta **(Luce así: *Revisar el perfil* )**

Como se puede notar a estas no les hacia falta el dinero ya que su madre había ejercido su profesión y era muy dedicada a su trabajo, Era doctora.

* * *

Sam todo los días tiene la misma rutina Se levanta,va al baño,se viste y come ella hace esto y se prepara para ir al instituto** (iba vestida así: _*Revisar perfil*_**** ) **solo que esta vez su madre tomó una decisión inesperada para sam la cambio de instituto sin consultarle, luego de unos minutos su madre tomó la decisión de decirle:

Sam: Vamos madre llegare tarde a la preparatoria -Dice sam bajando las escaleras-

Pam: De acuerdo, pero antes toma asiento un momento -Dice pam sentada en el sofá-

Sam: Bien, pero que sea rápido, ya se me esta siendo tarde mamá -Dice sam mientras se sienta y deja su bolso a un costado del sofá-

Pam: Hija no es fácil para mi decirlo, se que te alterarás, así que quiero que lo tomes con calma -Dice pam tranquilamente-

Sam: Bueno... -Dice sam viendo para otro lado-

Pam: Sam... -Dice pam-

Sam: Esta bien, dime -Dice sam-

Pam: Hija te he cambiado de academia -Dice pam tomándole las manos a Sam-

Sam: ¡QUE! estas loca como has de hacer esto sin consultarme -Dice sam parándose del Sofá Molesta- nunca ha tomados estas decisiones así mama que te ha sucedido toda mi vida me cambiaras de academia nunca me dejaras en una fija nunca tendré amigos fijos -Dice sam alterada- toma en cuenta esto que te digo por que sera la ultima vez que me cambiaras de academia ¿OK?

Pam: Hija se que hice mal pero en tu antigua academia no te daban los recursos necesarios y se que si te decía me lo impedirías y no quiero que llegues a ser una persona sin conocimiento alguno en esta casa mando yo y se hará lo que yo diga ¿TE QUEDO CLARO? -Dice pam, parándose del Sofá molesta con tono autoritario-

Sam: Esta bien, pero te tiene que quedar claro algo a ti, No mas cambios, Por favor. -Dice sam-

Pam: Esta bien Cariño, Vamos a ver la nueva academia a ver si te agrada. -Dice pam, abriendo la puerta-

* * *

_Narra Sam:_

-De camino a la preparatoria me asomó por la ventana y luego veo mi PeraPad y me fijo que todos mis amigos me envían textos a ver que me sucedió si estoy enferma por que no asistí hoy, con tristeza les conté lo que sucedió y bueno ellos me estaban dando ánimos y entusiasmandome, cosa que no lograron hacer por que en ese momento nada me subía los ánimos, mi mamá estaba tratando de buscarme conversación pero estaba tan enojada que no le quería contestar, Cuando llegamos al lugar no tenia los suficientes animos para bajarme pero cuando giro mi cabeza y veo por la ventana me recordé que en esta academia estudiaba mi mejor amiga Carly con ella había tenido las mejores infancias de mi vida y todo terminó cuando simplemente mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre decidió mudarse, rápidamente agarre mi PeraPad y tenía que llamar a Carly el problema era que no me contestaba le pase un mensaje que decía:

Sam (Texto): _Carly amiga estoy afuera de la academia párese que estudiaré aquí el resto del año._

Rápidamente Carly contestó

Carly (Texto):_ Amiga no te conteste por que estaba en clases pero no me mientas sabes muy bien que te creo todo y no me quiero ilusionar._

Sam (Texto): _¿Quieres que lo compruebe?, dime que hacer._

Carly: _Llega al aula 123 hay estoy yo, toca y preguntaras por mi._

_Fin de la conversación_

* * *

_Narra Sam:_

Sin pensarlo dos veces le dije a mi mama "Ya vengo espera aqui" y la mamá ansistió sali corriendo por todo eso me topé con una chica peliroja y le pregunté donde quedaba el aula 123 esta muy amable me ayudo, le di las gracias y cuando toco la puerta me abre una profesora gorda horible un poco desagradable y molesta pregunte por Carly y esta me dijo que me esperara esperé lo suficiente como para ver a mi mejor amiga cuando de repente sale una chica con voz muy peculiar cuando alsé mi cabeza y me fijé que era la de carly no lo podía creer mi mejor amiga carly estaba muy cambiada no lo podía creer. **(Luce asi: *_Revisar el Perfil*_)**

Carly: Sam estas muy cambiada desde cuando no te veo pensé que mentías como siempre pero no era asi amiga cuanto tiempo de verdad todavía estoy en shock No puedo creer tanto tiempo sin verte -Dice carly, mientras se acerca a sam y le da un abrazo grandisimo hasta apretarla tan fuerte que casi no respiraba-

Sam: Amiga de verdad tanto tiempo y aun así estas igual de fea -Dice Sam bromeando- mentira amiga estas grande como diría mi mamá, toda una señorita te he extrañado todo este tiempo tengo algunas historias que contarte.

Carly: De acuerdo, te quiero amiga. -Dice Carly dejándola de Abrazar-

Sam: También te quiero amiga entra a tu clase te darán un regaño -dice Sam-

* * *

_Narra sam:_

Esta vez me sentí maravillosa de verdad mi mejor amiga Carly estaba de nuevo junto a mi eso era una gran noticia tenía mucho de que contar toda mi vida he esperado esto ese momento en el cual nos contábamos todo siempre hemos imaginado esto desde pequeñas y el sueño se hacía realidad toda nuestra vida lo habíamos imaginado así nos encontrábamos después de unos año y nunca mas nos volvíamos a separar esto cada vez era mas real.

Sam: Llega al lugar donde esta su madre justo unos minutos mas tarde la mama de sam le dice:

Pam: Hija en donde te has metido, porque tardastes tanto, -Dice pam, Molesta- tenemos que ir a recoger las maletas a casa.

Sam: Madre me he encontrado con Carly ella estudia en esta academia y hablamos algo rápido por que estaba en clases, pero bueno vamos a casa, ahora si me motive para estudiar aquí.

Pam: Esta bien, eso me gusta ya tienes a una amiga y no tendrás que preocuparte por eso de las amigas, a lo mejor Carly te presentara a varias. -Dice pam, contenta por su hija-

Sam: Si a lo mejor, de igual forma vamos a casa para preparar las maletas. -Dice sam contenta, mientras se dirige a la Camioneta-

* * *

_Narra sam:_

De camino a casa estaba hablando con una de mis mejores amigas llamada Caroline le conté todo lo que habia pasado y ella me decía que hasta ahora no estaba mal la nueva idea de la nueva academia Sam estaba de acuerdo con ella, todo iba yendo como era , llegué a la casa y subí directo a mi cuarto empaqué mas de 3 maletas ya que era muy loca y no me gustaba vestirme mal tenía toda mi ropa en esas maletas no salia de mi cuarto sin que nada se quedara tenia todo camisas,pantalones,zapatos,ropa intima, maquillaje, TODO, me quede 5min pensando en mi cuarto como sería la nueva academia junto a carly sera de maravilla, como será, no sabia como sería todo ya que esos ultimos momentos estando en la academia no le dio tiempo nisiquiera de observar su habitacion ya que paso el rato hablando con carly, derepente los pensamientos de sam fuerón interrumpidos por un paqueño grito que aventó su

Pam: SAM, SAM BAJA -Dice pam, gritandole a Sam-

Sam: ¿Que pasó madre? -Dice sam, bajando las escaleras-

Pam: ¿Hija ya tienes todo listo? Me llamaron del hospital tengo una operación en unas horas tengo que llevarte a la academia.

Sam: Listo madre esta todo listo vamos a arriba para que me ayudes con las maletas. -Dice sam, mientras sube las escaleras-

Pam: ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Te llevaste toda tu habitación! -Dice pam, alterada-

Eran infinidades de maletas, Pam llamó a un Guarda Espalda de ellas que les ayudo con estas Maletas.

_Narra Sam:_

Iba muy feliz, ya que sería una nueva etapa junto a mi mejor amiga Carly, el único problema será que veré poco a mi madre ya que en este instituto nada mas dan 1dia a la semana para hacer visitas, pero igual estaré con mi amiga y será más divertido de lo normal, cuando me bajo del carro me despido de mi madre.

Sam: Madre te extrañare mas de lo común, será absurdo no llorar las primeras semanas.

Pam: Hija me harías un daño haciendo estas cosas sabes que me deprimo aún mas cuando tu lloras nada en este mundo me hace mas daño que verte triste, prométeme que tendrás una vida libre de dolor, que estarás bien y que nada en esta nueva academia te traerá malos ratos, prometemelo. -Dice pam, algo triste-

Sam: Mamá sabes muy bien que no veo en el futuro y no se si mas adelante me podrá pasar algo malo pero de verdad haré todo lo posible por que ahorita nada me ponga triste, por que sería lo peor que nos pasaría a ambas, Ahora prométeme que tu que no harás nada malo y que te cuidaras en todo avísame todo llámame estaremos todo el tiempo en contacto ¿si? -Dice sam, igual de triste-

Pam: Claro hija te dejo, pasan las horas y tengo que ir a operar a unos cuantos pacientes luego de esto te pasaré mensajes y estar en contacto contigo, Hija grábate esto, Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo ya que eres lo mas preciado tu y tu hermana son mi vida, cuidate por favor - Dice pam abrazando a Sam-

Sam: te prometo que me cuidare al igual que tu, cuídate también Y MAMÁ TE AMO, TU TAMBIÉN ERES MI VIDA. -Dice sam, devolviendole el abrazo-

* * *

_Narra Pam: _

Fue un momento de tristeza y alegría

Tristeza: por que deje a una de mis tesoros en una academia solo con una amiga

Alegría: por que se que lo hice por su bien.

* * *

_Narra Sam: _

Llego un momento dificil para mi, mi primer dia de clases, será que me tocará con carly si no me toca con ella renuncio, llege a mi cuarto lo primero que logre a ver fue que es un asco todo es como en un reten **(Luce asi: *Revisar el Perfil*)**

Lo único que quería era morir era horrible prefiero mil veces mi academia anterior.

Va muy furiosa sam a detension a reclamar porque su madre habia pedido unos de los mejores cuartos para ella, al parecer le dieron la llave que no era. Sam se dirige camino a la Oficina del Director.

Sam: Buenos días Director soy Sam Puckett y me dieron esta llave y mi cuarto parece algo normal y mi madre pidió unas de la mejores habitaciones para mi.

Director: ¡Oh por Dios! discúlpeme ,señorita Puckett, aquí esta la llave correcta -Dice el director, mientras le entrega la llave-

Sam: Disculpa aceptada y gracias. -Dice Sam mientras toma la llave-

* * *

_Narra Sam:_

Cuando voy a buscar mis maletas me tropiezo con un tonto que me cayo mal y todo estaba llorando con la cara abajo y no me dio nada de sentimiento por que ni se disculpó, lo odié desde ese momento segui mi camino y agarré las maletas para seguir caminando y ver el nuevo cuarto entre y lucia hermoso impeclable era lo mejor **(Luce así: *Revisar Perfil*) **No igualaba su cuarto, pero era mucho mejor que el anterior al entrar se dio cuenta que tenia compañía cuando alzo su cabeza era su mejor amiga.

Sam: Coincidencia no lo creo -Dice sam, mientras carly voltea-

Carly : Por dios Sam -Dice Carly, mientras abraza a Sam-

Sam: Esto es mejor que nunca -Dice Sam, mientras le devuelve el Abrazo-

Carly: Si amo esto, nunca pensé que esto pasaría -Dice contenta despegandose de Sam-

Sam: Ven ayúdame a desempacar me volví loca como siempre empaqué mas de lo normal -Dice sam, riéndose-

Carly: Cuando no -riéndose- bueno no importa con mi ayuda esto será rápido-

* * *

_Narra sam:_

Luego de que Terminamos de desempacar quedamos exhaustas y disidimos dormir por un rato.

* * *

**Aquí**** Termina el Primer Capitulo, Actualizamos diariamente, ya para las 5:30 p.m (_Hora de Venezuela)_ ya el capitulo estará publicado. Gracias Por Leer.**


	2. Conociendo a Nuevos Amigos

**Disculpen la Tardanza, pero ahora vamos a publicar cada capitulo, cada viernes, porqué no nos da Tiempo de actualizar Todos los días, Y no lo publicamos Temprano porque estábamos Ocupadas, Espero lo Disfruten y Dejen su "Rewiew" **

* * *

Narra_ Sam:_

Luego de dormir un buen rato me despierta un Fuerte grito que se escucha un poco lejos.

Carly: SAM,SAM,SAM DESPIERTA YA DORMILONA. -Dice Carly, Mientras le Lanzaba una Almohada a Sam-

Abro mis ojos y era Carly aventando me gritos para que me parara ya que nos hacían un llamado desde el comedor para que los estudiantes fueran a comer. Cuando voy al baño a lavarme la cara ya que la tenia hecha un desastre Carly me dice algo no la escucho muy bien y me lo repite.

Sam: ¿Que dijiste? -Dice Sam, Mientras se secaba con la Toalla-

Carly: Que te des prisa, si llegamos de ultimas nos regañaran y Castigaran, cosa que no quiero que pase. -Dice Carly, Mientras se peinaba el Cabello-

Sam: ¿Un castigo? parece ser que aquí regañan por todo, así no puedo vivir todo un año, siento que será el peor de mi vida -Dice sam, Mientras se acomoda la ropa-

Carly: No digas eso Sam, esta academia tiene cosas buenas y malas, no todo es negativo y apresurate, ya dije que no quiero llegar tarde -Dice Carly, Mientras Salía del baño-

Sam: Esta bien mamá, pero déjame cambiarme, estar todo el día con esta ropa no me Agrada -Dice Sam mientras se la veía en el Espejo-

Carly: ¿Para que? si así estas bien, deja de lucirte mejor otro día, además trendrás la vida entera para cambiarte de ropa así que NO. - Dice Carly, Viendo a Sam, Mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Sam: Esta bien pero si me ven con cara de puerca es tu culpa -Dice Sam, Riéndose-

* * *

_ Narra Carly_:

Ibamos corriendo por todo el camino para no llegar tarde ya que no queríamos un regaño y menos de la Rectora de la Academia en eso veía que Sam iba mucho mas adelantada que yo siempre fui mala para correr, hasta que al fin llegamos pero fue imposible no ser las ultimas, pero mas atrás llego un chico estúpido de la que todas estaban enamoradas, y el si fue el ultimo pero nos agarraron a los 3 por igual.

Rectora: Quien les autoriza a ustedes llegar a esta hora? por que yo no recuerdo a verlo hecho. -Con voz atorrante, Y molesta con las manos cruzadas-

Sam: Discúlpenos señora rectora es que nos hemos quedado dormidas y hace solo 5min las escuchamos de verdad discúlpenos -Dice sam, Rogándole a la Rectora con las manos, tipo orando-

Rectora: Solo por que es tu primer día te lo hare pasar, pero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, y tu Benson ¿Por que has de llegar a estas horas? yo a ti no te lo autoricé -Dice la Rectora, molesta-

Freddie: Disculpe es que me quede dormido igual, no volverá a pasar -Dice Freddie, con voz de Sarcasmo-

Rectora: Mas te vale te la dejaré pasar. -Dice La Rectora Mientras se dirige a Carly- Y tu -Dice refiriéndose a Carly, viéndola de Arriba a Abajo-

Carly: Yo... -Dice Asustada-

Rectora: Te Dejaré pasar, Ya vete -Dice mientras se va de ir-

* * *

Minutos más tarde terminan de comer y dan la autorización de retirarse.

Sam: ¿Por qué a el no lo castigaron Carly? -Dice Sam, mientras caminan por los pasillos-

Carly: Nunca lo hacen, su padre ha donado mucho dinero para esta academia y nunca lo han castigado y se la da del Chico malo de la academia, me cae pésimo es muy presumido. -Dice Carly, con un poco de Molestia-

Sam: Odio a esos chicos así y el me da mala espina, mejor lo ignoramos ¿no? -Dice Sam igual un poco molesta-

Carly: Si, eso es lo que he hecho todos estos años. -Dice Carly, ya tranquila-

* * *

Van caminando hasta el dormitorio, quedaba lejos ya que era el mas reservado y limpio, pero era el penúltimo, el ultimo era el mas valioso, quien dormía el ricachon presumido, Freddie Benson.

Sam: ¿Aquí a de dormir el presumido, no? -Dice Sam Señalando con el dedo, la puerta del cuarto de Freddie-

Carly: Pues tienes toda la razón ese dormitorio tiene todo lo que podrias desear **(Luce Así: Revisar el Perfil)** -Dice carly y Se lo describe como está en la imagen.

Sam: Por dios lo tiene todo quisiera ser el, obvio nada de eso se compara con mi casa pero bueno. -Dice Sam, Con un Toque de presumida-

* * *

_Narra sam: _

Mientras tanto yo sigo sin sueño pero me voy a poner la pijama para tratar de dormir ya que carly cayo en un profundo sueño.

Sam toma una ducha y se cambia se pone una pijama **(Luce así: *Revisar el Perfil*)**, luego de eso Sam todavía no tenia sueño.

Me pongo a pensar y dar vueltas en la cama encuentro el sueño, Luego de tantas vueltas me reconcilio con el sueño.

Me despierto y voy con una ropa horrible por los pasillos **(Luce así: *Revisar el Perfil*)**, Y me topo con el desagradable de Benson, y de repente me empuja y caigo por las escaleras, Mientras el se ríe.

Abro los ojos y todo era un sueño muy confuso, No entendí en realidad nada de lo que pasaba me aterroricé, no por que casi moría, SI NO POR LA ASQUEROSA ROPA QUE TRAÍA PUESTA, ASCO!

Luego escucho que la rectora esta pasando por los pasillos despertando a todos y preferí despertar a carly, antes de que llegara hasta aquí.

Carly: Sam dejame todavia no quiero despertar es muy temprano. -Dice Carly, con voz dormida-

Sam: TEMPRANO! Estas loca, ya son las 12:00p.m, Vamos a almozar -Dice Sam Alterada-

Carly: Tienes razón, espérame a que me bañe y me acomode, no pretendas que salgamos de aquí asi como unas locas. -Dice Carly, levantadose de la cama-

Sam: No, no lo pretendo sabes que detesto salir horrible, hey hablando de ropa fea tuve un horrible sueño luego te cuento. -Dise Sam, Mientras se dirige al Baño-

* * *

Cada una tomo un lugar diferente para cambiarse, Sam ya estaba bañada había tomado la delantera ya que le gustaba tardarse por escoger la ropa adecuada que usar.

Carly: Ya estoy casi lista y apresurate, todo el tiempo la que se te tarda eres tu. -Dice Carly, Colocándose Los Zapatos-

Sam: Ya estoy lista. sam trae una ropa muy linda pero algo sencilla ya que esta no quería causar impacto el primer día de clases **(Luce así: *Revisar el Perfil*) **

Carly se ve sencilla como siempre es ella, pero muy coqueta **(Luce así: *Revisar el Perfil*)**

* * *

_Narra sam:_

de camino al comedor me topo con esa chica Pelirroja con la cual me tope el primer día de clases la salude con una sonrisa esta con la misma intensión me devolvió el saludo.

Carly: Sam quien es esa ya tienes amigos y ni siquiera avisas. -Dice Carly, Cruzando las manos-

Sam: A ella es una chica con la que me tope el primer día que venia corriendo y me a dado la dirección para el aula 123. -Dice Sam, Tranquilamente-

Carly: Uff, pensé que era una conocida mas de tu amigas ya que tienes amigas por todo el mundo. -Dice Carly, Mientras seguía su camino junto a Sam-

Sam: No seas exagerada -Dice Sam, Con una Sonrisa-

* * *

_Narra carly:_

Si sam tiene muchos amigos en el mundo, por que no ha de conocer a ella no veo problema alguno, bueno mientras caminabamos al comedor Sam me va contando la historia con la cual soñó lo vi algo extraño pero ¿por que ella esta soñando con el? según mis abuelas los sueños se generan por las cosas que tienes en la mente o ¿no es así? Bueno mejor me ahorro el comentario, no vaya a ser que Sam se moleste, ya que se molesta hasta por que yo diga "hola" , de camino al comedor nos encontramos con el desagradable de Benson, que venía muy cerca de nosotras pude notar que Sam estaba un poco sonrojada y en eso 5min, la hale por el brazo haciendo que nos desviáramos.

Sam: Oye que te sucede, me estas lastimando el brazo suéltame. -Dice Sam, zafándose de Carly, molesta-

Carly: Pude notar lo contenta que estabas al ver que Benson estaba atrás de ti, ¿me puedes explicar? -Dice Carly, Soltando a Sam-

Sam: ¿Que te tengo que explicar? yo no estaba contenta, y aparte contenta de que un presumido nos siga los pasos, NO. -Dice Sam, Cruzando los Brazos-

Carly: Te gusta Benson hasta dices cosas sin sentido, tranquila no digo nada solo camino con la boca callada. -Dice Carly, mientras seguía Caminando-

Sam: ashhhh ese ricachon presumido no me gusta carly, deja de hacer que me moleste me vere en todo el derecho de darte una bofetada. -Decía Sam, Mientras Detenía a Carly-

Carly: Hay esta bien pero se que te gusta, sam no lo puedes negar. -Dice Carly, Viendo a Sam-

* * *

_Narra carly: _

Mientras yo caminaba normal cada vez veía mas y mas lejos a sam ya que estaba brava conmigo por que al fin pude notar su amor por Benson y ella no me lo quería afirmar yo le iba a hacer la vida imposible para sacarle las palabras de la boca, ya verán.

Cuando al fin llegue al salón de clases queda muy lejos era al otro lado de la academia, vi a sam conversando con esa chica con la cual se topó el primer dia y Wendy estaba con ella, giré mi cabeza y venía entrando Benson con un atractivo chico llamado Marcos el cual el primer día que lo vi supe que el podía ser mi próximo amor, el único problema es que ya el tenia una chica, pero bueno seguimos en el caso de sam pude lograr ver que cuando llego Benson quiso ser como la más popular, su risa cada vez aturdía mas, quería sobresaltar para que Benson la tomara en cuenta cosa que benson no hacía.

Carly: Sam calma tu risa, ya va a empezar las clases -Dice Carly, Tomando una silla para Sentarse a lado de Sam-

Sam: Eso trato de hacer y creo que me tienes que contar algo. -Dice sam, pegandole con el hombro a Carly-

Carly: ¿Que hablas? no entiendo. -Dice Carly, Haciéndose la loca-

Sam: Vi como tus ojos brillaron al ver al tal marcos. -Dice Sam, Con una Sonrisa viendo a Carly-

Carly: ¿Como sabes que se llama asi?, Y Bueno si lo veo un poco atractivo, el único problema es que ya tiene pareja -Dice Carly, un poco triste-

Sam: Las chicas me dijeron que se llama así, bueno lo de la pareja se resuelve yo la mato. -Dice Sam, Riéndose Demasiado-

Las chicas no pudieron parar de reir ya que lo que dijo sam causó mucha risa, Pero en ese instante la profesora que estaba en el salón no se aguanto.

Profesora: A ver Puckett nos puede contar cual es la causa de su risa todos queremos saber. -Dice la profesora, Refiriéndose a Sam.

Sam: Nada, disculpe porfesora. -Dice Sam, Ya Calmada-

Profesora: Una mas y sales en esta academia no aceptamos a chicas como tu. -Dice la profesora molesta, Mientras todos los demás de la clases, dice Wuooo-

Sam: Discúlpeme que se lo diga, Pero yo veo que aya atrás esta Benson riéndose con sus amigos y a ellos no les llama la atención, solo a mi ,empieza muy mal su clase, solo discrimina a una sola persona. -Dice Sam, Molesta parándose de su asiento señalando a Freddie y sus amigos-

_Narra Wendy:_

En ese momento todos se quedaron impactados, nunca nadie se atrevió a contestarle de esa manera a un profesor, todos lo habian querido hacer pero no tenia el valor, el momento en el cual sam dijo eso, todos nos quedamos frios y cortantes.

Profesora: A ver Puckett es mi clase yo decido a quien darle un regaño o no -Dice la Profesora, Molesta-

Sam: Bueno es su clase y todo, pero no puede tener preferencias por que si el hace bulla todos podemos hacer o ¿No es así?

_Narra Freddie:_

En ese momento no tenía palabras para decir algo me gustaba que ella me estuviera reclamando amo las chicas que de alguna u otra manera tratan de defenderse, amo a esas chicas, no se por que en ese momento no hise nada solo la apoye Y en ese momento tome un cuaderno y lo tiré.

_Narra Carly: _

En ese momento se formó una gerra de cosas tiraban comida, cuadernos, borraderes, todo tipo de cosas, la profesora no podía tomar el control y como si fuera poco llamó al director y toda la culpa fue depositada en sam.

Director: QUE SUCEDE! -exclamó muy fuerte-

Profesora: Bueno director Samantha Puckett formó un desastre en el salón, fue capaz de empezar esta guerra de comidas.

Sam: Yo lo que hice fue defenderme y esta guerra no la comecé yo, la comenzó Benson, pero como aquí la profesora tiene algunas preferencias hacia los alumnos, deposita toda la culpa en mi. -Dice Sam, Muy Molesta-

Director: Eso que dice Puckett ¿Es cierto Benson?

Freddie: Si yo aventé un cuaderno y comenzé esta guerra, perdón director regorizo -Dice Frieddie Apenado-

Director: Me temo que no ha pasado nada malo, ahora si me disculpan me retiro pero me llevo a su profesora.

* * *

_Narra Wendy: _

Como si fuera poco la única chica que se atrevía a fomentar una indisciplina en clases era ella, la chica nueva Samantha Puckett , Y como esto lo han querido hacer muchos y no se atreven era la nueva chica de la cual todos hablaban, para Sam no se veía como una noticia alegradora ni lo tomaba como un alago, solo le daba igual, bueno esa era la impresión que hacía dar, pero para el resto era lo mejor que habían podido hacer por ellos.

_Narra sam: _

En ese momento me sentí poderosa nunca en mi vida en la academia anterior había tenido las hagallas para hacer eso y como si fuera poco todos me alagaban, era una sensación maravillosa, pero lo mejor de todo es que nos quitaron a los profesores y hicieron una reunión inesperada con todos los profesores se podrá imaginar ninguna aula tenia clases era lo mejor.

Wendy: Sam por dios es lo mas hermoso que has hecho, nos has quitado las clases y aparte nos defendiste nadie había tenida las agallas para hacer eso. -Dice Wendy, Contenta-

Sam: Lo se totalmente -Dice Sam, Con un Tono algo Sarcástico-

Carly: Hay por dios sam no seas presumida -Dice Carly, Con una Sonrisa-

Sam: Hay carlota déjame en paz es más vamos a celebrar, ¿Que les parece bajar a la disco hoy a las 10:00p.m? -Dice Sam, Con una sonrisa-

Wendy: Esta bien, pero apenas son las 2:00p.m ¿Que aremos en todo el rato? -Dice Wendy, Con cara incrédula-

Carly: Bueno vamos a presentarle a las chicas a Sam, te parece Wendy? -Dice Carly, Con Cara de una idea-

Wendy: Genial para que hagas mas amistades -Dice Wendy, Refiriéndose a Sam-

Sam: Bueno, Caminemos pues. -Dice Sam, Contenta-

* * *

_Narra Sam:_

Me van a presentar mas amigas, ¿que sucederá? ¿Será que lograré caerles bien o como? , no me importaba mucho ya que con Wendy y carly me sobraban amigas con Wendy fue muy rápido ganarme su confianza ya que es de un estilo maravilloso me encantaba esta chica era humilde y colaboradora en todo.

Carly: Sam te presento a Sara -Dice Carly, Señalando a sam y Luego a Sara-

Sam: Mucho gusto Sara -Dice sam, Extendiéndole la mano a Sara-

Sara: Mucho gusto sam -Dice Sra mientras chocan sus manos- Oye ya he escuchado de ti, eres esa chica la cual se aventó a la profesora ¿Cierto? -Dice Sara, En tono de pregunta y asombro-

Sam: Si soy yo -Dice Sam con una sonrisa-

Carly: Esta bien no mas alagos, Ahora te presento a Heylie -Dice Carly, con risas mientras señala a Heylie-

Sam: Hola Heylie un gusto -Dice Sam, Mientras le extiende la mano a Heylie-

Heylie: El gusto es mío sam -Dice Heylie, Mientras choca las manos con Sam-

* * *

_Narra sam: _

En ese momento sentí que esas dos tenían aspectos de presumidas, me cayeron muy bien, bueno en ese momento Carly invitó a unas malteadas a las cuales todas acedimos Y estas estaban conversando mas y mas y me cayeron mejor a pesar de su actitud.

Carly: Ya son las 8:00p.m deberíamos de ir a arreglarnos para esta noche. -Dice Carly, Mientras ve su Reloj-

* * *

_Narra Wendy: _

Cada quien tomó su rumbo yo dormía en una habitación con Heylie Y Sara, nos cambiamos de atuendo nos pusimos tan sencillas unos tacones y unos vestidos

_Narra Sam:_

A mi siempre me a encantado ponerme sexy en toda ocasión, esta no se me iba a pasar, ya que era hasta ahora la mas "popular" tenia que dar una buena impresión

Carly: Sam me bañaré en lo que salga te quiero por lo menos Maquillada. Dice Carly, Mientras entra al baño-

Sam: Si esta bien mamá yo te hago caso -Dicen San, Con una sonrisa mientras rueda los ojos-

Mientras sam se daba una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse y difrutar al máximo la discoteca carly se planchaba el cabello sam salio y se empezó a arreglar Carlyse vistió **(Luce asi: *Revisar el Perfil*)** Mientras Sam **(Luce así: *Revisar el Perfil*)**

* * *

_Narra Wendy:_

De camino a la disco vemos que van un grupo de chicos en la misma dirección bien vestidos y entre esos estaba Benson

* * *

**Bueno aquí concluye este Capitulo, Gracias por Leer, y esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, Recuerden actualizamos cada Viernes, _REWIEWS PLEASE, Da mas inspiraciones :) _Bueno Adios y Gracias de Nuevo **


End file.
